


Micheal's Memory

by theseathemoonandthestars



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars
Summary: Micheal knew something was wrong.He didn't know anything about himself, besides his name, because it was written on the tag of the fucking armor he was wearing when he was found unconscious on the banks of the East River.But something always felt...offMicheal Yew Survived AU





	Micheal's Memory

This is really just a story idea but if anyone is any good at writing feel free to use this idea! But let me know so I can read it!


End file.
